<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting to Know You by pigeonstatueconundrum (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175276">Getting to Know You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pigeonstatueconundrum'>pigeonstatueconundrum (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drake Family (Ducktales), Episode: s02e24 Moonvasion!, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, M/M, McDuck Mansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pigeonstatueconundrum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The McDuck Mansion Kitchen has been quiet for a while as the town’s residents sat in various stages of cautiously cowering to waiting with boredom. From her position under the kitchen island Mrs Drake can hear the TV from the other room. The Moonlanders wander from the kitchen to the TV room, calling out in delight too each other as they find different human items to show each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The McDuck Mansion Kitchen has been quiet for a while as the town’s residents sat in various stages of cautiously cowering to waiting with boredom. From her position under the kitchen island Mrs Drake can hear the TV from the other room. The Moonlanders wander from the kitchen to the TV room, calling out in delight too each other as they find different human items to show each other.</p><p> </p><p>As captors go, The Moonlanders have been incredibly hospitable. Early on when the scale of the invasion was revealed to be more than even the seasoned Duckburgians are used to, they’d mingled freely with the Humans and their new prison. Especially the Fridge and other Kitchen Gizmos.</p><p>The Moonlanders had tried to keep them all in some sort of order. But as time went on there are less and less orders to follow as their General turns his attention to that giant gold ship that fills the horizon and the soldiers find more <em>Earth… Stuff</em>.  </p><p>Palas, A Moonlander with pebble bright purple skin, is nominally in charge but she is just taken with it all. She had cooed like an excited dove when Doofus’ father had tried to explain the corkscrew he was using, more interested in the texture of the cork than any of his tasting notes. Doofus’ sullenly at his side sucking toffee off an old penny he’d found under the counter.</p><p>A group of children, her Boyd included, have taken advantage of the lax to indulgent watch of the Moonlanders, to creep between the groups of ‘prisoners’. They don’t really seem too worried either, more interested in an improvised game of chase (The rules to which she wouldn’t have a chance of following). But her eyes dart about the room anyway. Her vigilance is rewarded with the first sight of their new cell mates. In seconds a tumbling blur of orange and purple tumble from the hallway. From the expression on the duck’s faces, they two were also surprised.</p><p> </p><p>Palas helps her get them settled against the counter. Once they have a vertical surface to remind them of which way up gravity was their more at attention.  Purple blinks up at her over the rim of the cold water glass that’s been forced into his hand. “Hey,” he slurs, coming alive within himself as the question forms. “why aren’t you scared of me?”</p><p>“Who are you again?” she laughs.</p><p>He twists around to his companion. Who she now sees is Woodchuck Troop Leader McQuack<em> ‘Please Call me Launchpad, Mrs Drake’</em>. Launchpad recognises her, his own eyes sparking as he turns them both towards her.</p><p> </p><p>The other one was waving his wings vaguely at both of them, gesturing in the air for attention. “I’m the..” he ventured tentativly. “Terror, Flapping?”</p><p><br/>
“Darkwing Duck” Launchpad agreed, amicably taking, and gulping the rest of the water down his thought with a contented hum.  </p><p>“I’m Darkwing Duck” Darkwing Duck Confirms.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“What” He snaps. Wincing in the dim moonlight as she laughs at his face.</p><p>“I’m from St Canard…” she starts before twin eyes swivel to her. </p><p>“Really!”</p><p><br/>
She’s still laughing, “Really. They filmed the exterior shots for the school house on the same street I grew up on.”</p><p>“No Way.” Darkwing scoffs but she’s not the only one smiling, “My Dry Cleaners is on that street!”</p><p>“Mr Petrel is <em>still</em> living above the flat.” she informs him proudly.</p><p>“You know,” He leans in conspiratorially, (about was 40% conspiratoriall, the rest was just gravity). “He’s the only one who can get grass stains out of my...Cape?”</p><p> </p><p>He catches up to himself with a look to what he is wearing to Launchpad then volley back to her, he takes in the kilt with confusion. “Where’s?” he blinks again at Launchpad, with the same hand motion between the two of them before giving up and letting the sturdy table take his weight.</p><p>By now they’ve attracted enough attention from the rest of the room to make small talk more awkward. She lets herself be distracted by the sight of Doofus’ scowl, sticky and bored as he scuffs black marks from his shoes onto the clean countertop. She nearly misses BOYD dodging between Moonlanders to their side of the room. </p><p>“Hi I’m BOYD.” he’s ducked under her wing to make introductions, dropping the frequency of his voice within headache parameters.<br/>
“Dra…Wing.” he retries. “Darkwing Duck. uh..citizen?” he adds. </p><p> </p><p>A tactfully oblivious BOYD turns to Launchpad, bouncing on his heels. “You’re the last in.” he informs them. “They split us prisoners up, but the house is big and Violet said they only know about the main secret passageways. </p><p>He pauses in thought. “Is Huey Okay?”</p><p>Launchpad nods so emphatically he nearly dislodges a sleepy Darkwing. But he still manages to answer before BOYD can draw another anxious breath. </p><p>“They’re all up there.” he motions to the space above the ceiling. “In the Sky Chaser. Della’s got them on this Destiny Quest to find all our allies.”</p><p>BOYD nods, relaxing against her legs, “Lena said they lost contact over the Pyramids but I knew with Della’s flight record he’d be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww Lena’s here! So cool. When Mr McDee said I had to Stay Out of the Way for the next…” he pauses and watches the hands on his wristwatch with concentration. “4 hours or until The Me From Last Week has gotten out of the giant bowling ball but not under any circumstances before the Mitzii Sweeps The Leg. I was worried but I’m so glad everyone okay.”</p><p>She’s not really sure what to say to that but decides its best to distract Darkwing’s attention from he's currently just staring blankly up at Launchpad like he had knocked a few of the Stars lose while on that Magic Bowling Ball Ride and, had the injuries as a gift receipt.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is BOYD.” she repeats before motioning to the rest of the room. “My other son, Doofus is there.” All four of them are treated to a glare and a renewed interest in light property damage. And that’s Doofus’ Father by the fridge.” he does indeed look up from the fridge, one hand still in the crisper draw.  </p><p> </p><p>“Doofus’ Father…” Darkwing repeats.</p><p>“Oh. Yes sorry, force of habit.” She motions again, this time with a wider smile.</p><p>“This is my Husband Frank Drake.”</p><p>They turn back to her, “and I’m Binkie.” she says.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while. Hope you like. I've missed writing these characters</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>